i'm gonna give you something
by bellatrixslestrange
Summary: Valentine's Day OQ and OQ Family Fluff! No angst or sadness just smiles and laughing and sweet things


**A/N Happy Valentine's Day! Here's some OQ fluff for you, but be warned this is my first time writing OQ fluff so it would be great if you could review it and tell me if I'm any good at it XD**

She walks inside, setting her bag down on the kitchen table as she loosens the scarf from her neck and takes off her coat. The house is empty, no lights on or the yelling of children.

"Hello? Robin?" she calls but hears no reply. A smug smile crosses her lips which is quickly followed by a grin of anticipation. She's known he's been planning something for today, Valentine's Day, for weeks, _thank you Snow_, but two can play at this game. And she'll always win. Or at least she will today.

She takes her shoes off and pads over to the closet and shoe cabinet in bare feet. She used to wear shoes in the house but ever since Robin and Roland moved back in, the floors have been warmer and needs to run more often.

A creak in the floor causes her to pause, and listens to muffled whispers before they fall silent again, worrying they'll alert her to their presence.

She grabs her laptop and heads into the living room, ready to finish up some papers before they come out. Putting down the laptop on a side table she flips the light switch and comes face - to - face with two grinning yelling children and her husband.

"Happy Valentine's Day" they yell and she screams. It did sound like they were in the dining room.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin rushes over to her side and she looks up at him laughing.

"Of course I am" she laughs and reaches up to kiss him on the lips, smiling when she hears Roland's exclamation of disgust and sees Henry's wrinkled nose.

"Thank you, boys" she says to them and hugs them, ruffling Henry's hair just to bug him. Roland beams up at her and Robin hoists him up onto his back so he can her on the cheek.

"Can we give Mama the presents now?" Roland whispers loudly into Robin's ear and he smiles, setting him down next to Henry again.

"Of course you can, why don't you go with Henry and get them for us?" Robin says, pulling Regina into him as they watch the boys scamper off.

Robin looks back down at her, studying her and she bites her lip.

"How is Mrs. Locksley doing today?" he asks, resting his arms around her waist.

"Well, I wasn't sick this morning if you didn't notice. How is Mr. Mills?" she asks him, quirking her head and putting her arms around his neck.

"He is doing better now that he's with his beautiful wife" he replies and leans down to kiss as she laughs into his mouth, preventing him from doing that.

"What?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"You sound like you're in a bad romance movie or something" she laughs, resting her head on his shoulder and grinning into his shirt.

* * *

"You've been very smiley today" Robin says, nudging her shoulder with his shoulder while playing with her hair.

"It's been a good day" she says simply and resumes tracing invisible patterns on his t-shirt.

"It has, has it?" he says and sits up a bit, causing her to rest her chin on his stomach.

"Yes, most of the staff were off, Henry and Roland were both here, I got to come home to all three of you, and I received some lovely pictures" she says.

"Pictures? From who?" he says quickly and she detects a faint note of jealousy. She laughs at him and slides of the couch, grabbing an envelope from her purse.

"They're from Doctor Whale" she says as she hands it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day"

He opens it up, pulling the fuzzy black and white photo from inside and staring at it, confused.

"I don't understand, what is this?" he asks and looks up at her. She smiles at the ut on his face and leans down to whisper in his ear.

He shouts and jumps up in excitement, swinging her around before placing her down suddenly, as if she were a fragile item.

"I'm not going to break!" she laughs and kisses him, her hands running up and down his back.

"I can't believe it!" he murmurs to her, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth. "We're going to have a child"

"That we are" she smiles, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day! Even though I'm borderline Sunday. I hope everyone had a great V Day, no matter if they're single or not! Please Review!**


End file.
